


Yosuke

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose
Summary: But for real watch Wedding Peach it's so good





	Yosuke

“Ok next question .” Cole says now that everyone has answered the last one. You’re joining Cole, Miles, Kerry, Yssa and Austin on this week's episode of Fan Service. Cole asked you to be a guest as Gray’s out of town. “What is your guilty pleasure show?”  
“I’ll go first on this one.” you say beaming. “So there’s this magical girl show called Wedding Peach. And it’s a shame Gray’s not here he voiced Yosuke. It's your pretty standard cheesy magical girl show and yet I love it. Also Yosuke is not only best boy but is also just my favorite character. So yeah Wedding Peach you should check it out.”  
As soon as the live stream ends you pull out your phone to check your notifications one of them is Gray tagged you in a photo on twitter  
“Huh, this anime talk show's actually pretty good! I should watch it more often. #FanSerice” You smile as you see that you also have a text from Gray, “So is Yosuke really your favorite character or where you just saying that?”  
“Gray when have I ever lied about things I’m nerdy about?”  
“That’s a fair point.”  
“Maybe once you get back we could do take out and watch it. I have it on DVD.”  
“I might just have to take you up on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> But for real watch Wedding Peach it's so good


End file.
